ShatterClaws
Coding by Wisps and Spirals. OC created by Dragonarrow,and then gifted to me, Feather. Thanks Arrow. :3 Appearance Shatter is a thin, fragile |} Appearance Shatter is a thin, fragile young dragoness, with purple black scales, and a NightWing-like build. She is overly bony and skeletal. Her scales have a glass-like luster, and her underbelly is moon white, while her wing membrane is greyish. She has black-tipped wings, and they are withered looking at the tips. Shatter's eyes are the palest blue, like morning Frost, or frozen berries, and one is white (her blind eye). Her claws are short and sharp, like a NightWing's. She has a ruff of IceWing horns, which are ebbed black at the tips, and are silver. Shatter where's a bit of jewelry. A black diamond choker with sapphires. A silver bracelet with lapis lazuli gems embedded in it, and falls off her bony wrist most of the time. She also wears silver hoop earrings. She has scars down her legs and sides from the rocks on the island, and she bleeds easily, so her cuts stay there for a while. Personality Shatter is a very quiet dr|} Personality Shatter is a very quiet dragoness, she is weak, and pretty much without defense, but she is fierce. She doesn't fear most things, and has a will to live. She will scrap to find food, and will even steal, but since she fleed to the island, she has to forage, for the slightest bit of food for her. She is terribly clever, and a good liar, and actress. She knows how to manipulate, but prefers earning, she hates violence, and will not harm others to gain riches or food. History Shatter's parents, North and |} History Shatter's parents, North and Foreshadow, met each other after Darkstalker and the NightWing-IceWing war at Jade Mountain. They met each other in the rainforest until they fell entirely in love and moved to the Night Village. They soon had Shatter, and they loved her very much. One day though, a malevolent NightWing who still hated IceWings, tried to kill her mother, North. Foreshadow tried to save her, but the NightWing ended up killing both of her parents. He tried to kill Shatter too, but Glory and her guards got there before he could. Glory tried to put her in an orphanage, but she escaped, and never looked back. Since then she's always been on the run, trying to flee from her powers and her past. Abilities Shatter has fire and frostbr|} Abilities Shatter has fire and frostbreath, which mixes together to form a smoke, which caused her to have coughing fits, and burned the inside of her throat, making it hard to talk, and removing her sense of smell. She has very bad eyesight and is going blind in her right eye from her smoke power. Shatter was born under two full moons in the rainforest, but the IceWing in her messed up her powers, giving her foretelling powers, which haunt her in her sleep, and rarely make sense. She also has empathy instead of mind-reading, making it horrible to be around other dragons. She bleeds easily and has strangely soft scales. Shatter's blood is like an IceWing's, cryogenic, but it causes her to get freezing cold whenever it's cool out and becomes very painful. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Work In Progress